


After the 50th Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch returns home to his family as a Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the 50th Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Garrett couldn’t wait to get to the train station. “Mom, Mom. We have to hurry. We don’t want to be late.

“Sweetheart, there are still going to be reporters that have to talk to your brother first.

Garrett groaned. “Before us??? Mom, we haven’t seen him in weeks. 

“We’ll have him forever. The cameras will only be here for a little while longer.

Garrett seemed to accept that. “Mom, did you see all the boxes that arrived in the Victor’s Village yesterday? Do you really think the house will be ready today?

His mother shrugged. “I don’t know. I was too little the last time 12 had a Victor.

“What happened to the last Victor anyway?” Garrett asked.

His mother said quietly. “He died.”

“Yeah, but he couldn’t have been that old. Didn’t he win the 15th Games? 

“Yes but that was over thirty five years ago Honey.

“Yeah, but Haymitch told me he was dead before we were born. 

His mother didn’t want to tell him it was a suicide. That he came home from the 27th Games with his baby brother’s coffin. He didn’t even say a word to his mother, he just walked right past her into his house and hung himself. No one in 12 ever talked about it. The Capitol had called it an accident. “Garrett it doesn’t matter. He’s long gone. She didn’t add that she feared if Garrett’s name was ever called she would be burying both her sons.

I tried to get in and peek yesterday but the Peacekeepers chased me out.

“Garrett Abernathy, you know you’re not allowed in the Victor’s Village unless you’re an invited guest.

“Mom, we’re not guests, we’re going to live there.

She smiled. She didn’t want to say that they would always be guests. “Let’s stop by Shanna’s house on the way to the station.

Garrett ran ahead and knocked on the door. Shanna’s little sister answered. “She’s not going.”

“Why not? Garrett asked.

The girl shrugged. “She’s been crying since the Victor’s Party aired three nights ago.”

Shanna’s Mom smiled at Mrs. Abernathy. “She’s a little worried that Haymitch might have….had his head turned.

“What are you talking about? Mrs. Abernathy asked.

“Well, at the Victor’s Party on TV there were a lot of girls around him. Shanna’s scared that she’s going to be dumped on national TV.

Mrs. Abernathy gasped. “He would never do that. I haven’t spoken to him yet but even if he was going to break up with her…..he would never embarrass her like that. I raised him better.

Shanna’s Mom frowned. ‘Yeah, but he is a Victor now. He gets what he wants and Shanna’s not sure she’s ready to….. she glanced at Garrett. “Not sure she’s ready to do everything a Capitol Girl would do.

Mrs. Abernathy was furious but she kept calm. “Well, he’s not a Capitol Boy so it shouldn’t be a problem. Look, he’ll be confused if she’s not there. I promise you he won’t embarrass her or he’ll have to answer to me.

Shanna’s Mom laughed harshly. “He’s a Victor. If you try to discipline him he’ll move you back to the Seam. But I’ll make Shanna come.

Garrett couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They were talking about his brother as if he were a stranger. A stranger that wouldn’t respect his Mom or hurt his girlfriend’s feelings.

Garrett walked to the train station with his mother. “Mom, do you think he’ll be different?

“I’m sure the Games will have changed him a bit but I think he’s still my boy, your brother.

The train pulled in and he was standing on the platform, eyes darting looking for his loved ones. The Escort stood on the platform with him whispered in his ear. His face grew very surly but he turned to the cameras and waved. Reporters were firing questions at him when they finished and started to board the train he was scanning the crowd again. He finally saw his mother and his face lit up. The Escort whispered in his ear one more time and the surliness returned but he did help her step back on the train like a gentleman. He made his way through the crowd and threw his arms around his mother. He whispered. “I never thought I’d see you again. I can’t believe I’m home.

She hugged him back. “You’re safe now. 

He pulled away from her. He towered over her before he left for the arena but now she felt like she was looking at a man not a boy.

“I’m home Mom. He said softly. “That’s enough.” He grinned at his little brother and picked him up as if he was as light as a baby instead of an 80 pound twelve year old. Garrett hugged him but was a little embarrassed. He said. “Haymitch, you got strong in the Capitol.

“It’s the food. He said. “When you don’t have to worry about.... He reached into his pocket and handed his mother a fistful of bills. ‘Mom, buy anything you want for dinner.

It was more money than she had ever seen at one time. She didn’t make half this much in a month. 

“What do you want Sweetheart? She said gently.

He shrugged. “Let Garrett pick.

“Can we have beef?

“That’s too expensive. His mother said automatically.

Haymitch laughed. ‘Mom, that’s not my…..pension. That will arrive tomorrow and it’s a lot more than that. Some of the other Victors, Beetee & Wiress from 3, Mags from 4 and Seeder and Chaff from 11 gave me that as a gift. 

“Honey, you have to pay them back.

“No Mom. They said I didn’t have to that I should just chip in with them next year for the new winner if it’s not a career. Get him the beef.

“Can we have a cake from the bakery too? Garrett asked.

Haymitch mussed his hair and winked at his mother. “Ask Mom, she has the money.

Haymitch saw Shanna and said to his family. “Mom, do you mind if I spend the afternoon with Shanna?

“Not as long as you come home for dinner.

He nodded. “Mom, do you know if she saw me on TV the other night? There were a lot of girls…..women. When I saw it on TV after the party it looked different than it really was.

“I think you should probably explain that to her.”

Garrett teased him. “She wants to break up with you.

Haymitch was worried until his mother said. “Garrett, behave or you won’t go to the bakery.

“Okay, okay. She doesn’t want to break up with you, she thinks you’re breaking up with her.

“That’s not happening. I’m just going to ask Shanna to wait and then find the Peacekeepers, they have my….our keys.


End file.
